


Mocha drops

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt made by anon via tumblr: Regina doesn't realise Emma is deaf and gets angry at her. Ending in fluff please</p>
<p>"I looked good on that blouse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha drops

Thanks for the prompt, I’m sorry for the tardiness but I hope you like the outcome for it ^^ 

Regina shoved her phone on her purse as she walked off her car, her eyes dark with anger as she mumbled the last conversation with her mother, munching the words while trying not to fume.

The older woman had arrived to the city a few days before, already trying to tie her up with some old dignitary she thought would be productive for her daughter’s starting career as a lawyer. Which, of course, was absurd. Unfortunately, her mother didn’t seem to realize they weren’t in the middle ages anymore and as Regina entered on her favorite coffee shop she remained furious, the last words her mother had said over the speaker of the phone haunting her.

“You will never have a family with such temper”

Regina had ended the call after that, Daniel’s death haunting her.

Sighing and putting herself in line she barked her usual to the brunette woman that normally attended her. The lanky waitress nodded and gave her the order with a flirty wink and a smile. Regina hummed quietly to herself as her mouth was finally filled with the taste of the dark cup of coffee she had been craving ever since she had left her apartment, Cora’s visit still looming over her like the Damocle’s sword.

In that moment, as she focused her eyes once again on the street in front of her, the door of the coffee shop closing behind her, she found herself looking at a woman that walked promptly towards her, eyes focused solely on the phone she had on her hands, pale fingers angrily tapping away.

“Watch out!” She screamed, unable to change or do anything to stop the impending collision.

The blonde, however, didn’t stop and Regina just had enough time to turn slightly to her left, the smell and wet sensation of the coffee spilling down her blouse the next thing she felt.

Followed by what seemed to be a sigh from the blonde stranger, eyes now looking at Regina completely mortified as other people around them kept walking, barely paying them any attention. A couple of drops had also landed on the stranger’s cheeks, mocha dotting the skin that instead of pale was quickly reddening under Regina’s angry stare.

And Regina wasn’t unreasonable. Well, most of the time. Having her mother in town, however, was something that had depleted every minute amount of patience she could ever have had.

“Are you stupid?!” She said, voice raised but not enough to actually drag more attention. Her mother’s ways had stuck out with her. “You could at least pay attention to your surroundings if you are going to…”

The blonde bit her bottom lip, raising her hands as Regina talked, showing the universal sign of “please stop” Fuming, Regina opened her mouth, ready to keep talking with the woman once again, when her words died on her lips at the realization that the blonde seemed to be focused on extracting a notepad from her left back pocket, a pen soon following it.

_“I’m terribly sorry”_

The words were written in neat, albeit slightly scrambled due to the angle, handwriting and the anger Regina felt ebbed away as she saw the regret on the blonde’s eyes and face, the wince that accompanied the words deep and quick as the stranger looked back at her.

“I…” Regina started, shame coloring her cheeks as well. She knew she shouldn’t have known that the woman in front of her couldn’t have heard her. Still, she felt bad for rising her voice and call her stupid for it.

“You should have been paying attention” She stated, still grumpily but slower this time, not knowing exactly what to do.

_“I know”_ Came the answer a few seconds later, the tongue of the stranger peeking between her teeth as she wrote down the rest of her answer. _“I’m sorry, I was talking and…”_ The rest had been crossed out. “ _Can I do something to repay you?”_

Green eyes found dark ones, Regina mentally chastising herself realizing she had indeed been staring to the woman’s hands and face while she waited for the answer. Around the two of them people still walked by, moving towards their jobs in the crispy Monday morning.

_“She is beautiful”_ A voice whispered on the back of her head as the stranger seemed to catch on the look Regina kept looking at her, an amused and cocky glint settling on her eyes.

_“Hi”_ She jotted down next, below her last words. _“I’m Emma”_

* * *

 

“So this is how you met” Henry’s face was contorted in amusement, a laugh passing between his lips as he frantically signed with his hands. The loops and sudden movements were followed attentively by both Emma and Regina, the last one still lowering her own hands as she let the boy take over the conversation.

Emma laughed at that, nodding while eyeing the older woman from the corner of her eyes, a smirk curling now the oldest woman’s lips.

“I know” Emma raised her right hand, touching her cheek quickly while focusing on Henry once again “That is not exactly romantic”

“Henry has your parents for that, dear” Regina replied, touching Emma’s forearm for a second as she explained herself, and on her eyes the blonde could see the slight glow of amusement growing steadily as Emma too snorted at that.

“True” She admitted before turning back to the kid, his eyes growing excitedly at the idea of another story. “Anyway, I asked her her number so I could pay for the dry cleaning the blouse was going to need”

“And I said no”

Green eyes rolled down on their sockets as both blonde mother and son shared an exasperated look while Regina crossed her arms, trying to appear regal on her crouched stance on the couch. “Well, I didn’t!” She reasoned, signing away and leaving her hands at Emma’s reach length so the blonde could interlace her fingers together for a second before she spoke once again.

“She said no” She confirmed. “But I’m stubborn and so I insisted that the least she could give to me was her number after everything that had happened…”

“And she gave it to you?” Henry asked, scrunching his nose. That didn’t sound like his brunette mother.

“No” Emma replied, smiling crookedly at her wife, the brunette’s pout replaced by a smirk. “But she said that she was intrigued why the insistence… and she told me that I could have a coffee with her”

“And she said yes” Regina intervened. “And then I gave her my number”

“I…. yes” Emma finalized, kissing Regina’s cheek quickly while Henry eyed them from his spot at the floor. “That’s how we met”

“And I looked good on that blouse…”

“Oh, I know”

“MOMS!”


End file.
